earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanesse
=Personality= Her personality is much like her magic...wild, fiery, and in some cases dangerous. She is often carefree and flippant, smiling cheerfully, poking fun at everything she can find, and doing her absolute best to be as playful and delightful as she can. This, more often than not, gets her into trouble when she pokes fun at the wrong person, or the wrong thing. Still, she is more likely to jump off a cliff than stand atop it, and even more likely to do so if others are watching. She is cheerful and kind, and more than a decent cook, often bringing some food for her friends and clanmates to enjoy for a meeting. She prides herself on her cooking and sewing, and very rarely uses her magic during day-to-day occurrences. Yet for however cheerful and kind she might be, there is another, very serious side to Vanesse. Vanesse can often be heard speaking with bitter hatred toward Prince Kael'thas and the leadership of her people, or spewing insults toward her enemies with true vitriol. She is quick to anger in these cases, allowing her rage to drive her into action. It is here that she makes full use of her magical talents, consuming her enemies in wild infernos almost carelessly. The rare moments when Vanesse is made truly angry can be terrifying indeed, for friend and foe alike. Thankfully these moments are very rare, and usually Vanesse keeps enough control to direct her magic toward her enemies only. =History= Vanesse is a young Sin'dorei, born as the sheltered daughter of her mother, a ranger of Quel'thalas, and her father, a mage of small renown. Born before the Second War, she grew up in the brief years of peace before the initial Horde invasion of Azeroth. Her childhood was peaceful, if not somewhat lonely, having only her parents for company until the Second War. The formation of an Alliance between humans, elves, dwarves, and gnomes to fight against the Horde pulled Vanesse's parents away from their home, and to the front lines. Her mother and father both served in the Second War, while leaving Vanesse at home to take care of her family's small estate. The young elf never knew anything of the war firsthand, but only from what her father and mother wrote back to her. Her only lasting impression of the war was the death of her mother in battle. When her father returned from the war, victorious, he returned to find his daughter grief stricken. For many years, Vanesse suffered under an endless depression. This had a profound effect on her father, who slowly grew more stoic and protective of Vanesse as the years passed. This depression was suddenly broken, however, when Arthas and the Scourge marched on Quel'thalas, toward the Sunwell. Vanesse's father fled with his daughter out of the wood, escaping the slaughter and destruction of Arthas' march. Vanesse and her father would spend many months hiding in the woods, waiting for the Scourge presence in Eversong to end before moving back to their ruined estate. It was then that Vanesse's personality took a very sudden change. The horrors of the Scourge invasion shocked her from her depression, replacing it with a light-hearted optimism and spirit. This was a stark contrast to the changes undergoing the people of Quel'thalas at the time. The loss of the Sunwell meant the onset of the magical addiction that all her people suffered, and so she and her father willingly followed the guidance of Kael'thas, and renamed themselves the Sin'dorei, the Blood Elves. Soon after Kael'thas' departure from Azeroth, however, Vanesse and her father began to have misgivings regarding their ruler's true intentions. In solitude on the estate, these misgivings grew into ambivalence towards all Blood Elf society and government. To this very day, Vanesse speaks out against Kael'thas and the Regent of Silvermoon, believing both to be entirely corrupt. Instead, she and her father looked toward the Horde, as whispers spread among Silvermoon that the Sin'dorei might find allies in Orgrimmar and Undercity. Vanesse's father, being a veteran of the Second War against the orcs, strangely took interest in forging this alliance by volunteering to be among the first of the Sin'dorei to visit the Horde capital. Vanesse eagerly supported her father in this endeavor, and soon the two were to be a part of the first caravan of trade offerings to the Horde. However, the caravan's journey to Durotar was sabotaged, the portalling magic that was supposed to transport them there instead taking them to Ashenvale, into the hands of a waiting Kaldorei war party. The entire caravan, including Vanesse's father, was killed, save only for Vanesse, who inexplicably managed to escape from the Kaldorei arrows and hide in the forest. It was here, alone and frightened in the forest, that she was found by Kormok. Kormok guided the young blood elf through Ashenvale while fighting off Kaldorei scouts, and safely bringing her into the Barrens, and eventually Orgrimmar, where she was returned into the hands of her people. Vanesse left Orgrimmar with a newfound respect for the Horde, and for Kormok and his clan. Upon returning to Silvermoon, she was assigned as an apprentice to the magisters of the city, and began her training in the arcane. Her training progressed remarkably quickly, and in little time at all, she was given assignments outside of the Eversong Woods, under the condition that she remain under the constant watch of the Blood Knight Anserina. (Vanesse's journey through Ashenvale is detailed in Vanesse's Story) It was not long before Vanesse found Kormok and his clan again. She and Anserina were both eventually inducted into the Tears of Draenor, where Vanesse now looks to forge a new future for herself as a proud member of the New Horde. =Clothing and Companions= Made by Vanesse™ Vanesse almost always wears clothing of her own design, usually colorful robes or more ornate garments, made from fine, arcane-laced thread and cloth. The colors of her clothing vary widely, depending on her mood and what she decides to wear for the day. She carries a staff with her, usually, although lately she seems to favor wearing a sword at her side more than carrying a staff in her hand. Curiously as well, she often has an old, red leather bound book in her hand, and can be found reading from it almost constantly, when not otherwise engaged in sewing, cooking, or conversation. Its NOT a chicken! Vanesse is especially fond of her beautiful, purple and red feathered Hawkstrider, Boco. The two can rarely be found apart, and if Vanesse cannot be found riding atop Boco, the Hawkstrider is probably waiting for her somewhere nearby. Sadly, Boco is also the source of some frustration for Vanesse, as she has to constantly defend her loyal Hawkstrider against the derision of her clanmates, who incessantly claim that Boco is, in fact, a giant chicken. Chirp, chirp, chirp! Somewhat puzzling to Vanesse is the strange little bird that has started following her around Outland. The bird looks something like a small owl, or maybe a hawk...Vanesse is not quite sure. Whatever it is, the bird seems to find her soon after entering Shattrath or Terokkar Forest, and follows her wherever she happens to go in Outland. Amazingly, even should Vanesse teleport away back into Azeroth, the moment she steps back into Outland, the bird loyally comes back. As curious as this is, Vanesse has started becoming fond of the little bird, and appreciates the company of it while taking care of her tasks. Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Mage Category:Tears of Draenor